NEVER SAY NEVER
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: A secret between Steve and Jeannie that involves another person has Mike left out in the cold.


A/N: The Stick was a well known nickname for Candlestick Park used by local fans and some fans from other parts of the country as well.

Thank you to Shergar for all her help. Words can't express how much it is appreciated.

Disclaimer I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin.

Never Say Never

As Jeannie looked in the mirror, she had an absent minded smile. Her mind was filled with thoughts about the wonderful evening she and Steve had finally managed to have the night before without interruptions. It became so late that Jeannie stayed the night at Steve's place. This morning they were both running late.

Half an hour ago, Mike had called Steve to ask him to pick him up as soon as possible and to take the phone out of the refrigerator once and for all. So Steve showered quickly, kissed her goodbye and took off. Actually Jeannie needed to run too, but it felt as if she had all the time in the world, although she had an important meeting with a new client for her firm Leed & Bims.

She came out of her daze as the phone rang. Jeannie's thoughts were she wouldn't pick up since she needed to head out the door, then thought it could be an important call for Steve.

"Hello, you've reached Steven Keller's residence." Jeanie spoke with a cheerful tone.

"Jeannie that is you, isn't it?" inquired a familiar voice that she couldn't quite place at the moment.

"Yes this is Jeannie Stone." Jeannie couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Hi, Jeannie this is Irene. I'm glad I caught you. I tried at Mike's and nobody answered. So I thought perhaps you might be at Steve's. I wanted to know would it be possible to meet for lunch today?" Irene inquired sounding a bit nervous. "I want to talk to you alone or with Steve together about a certain issue."

"Shall we meet at two p.m. for lunch at that little bistro French Bakery? It's close to my firm. I'll try to reach Steve and see if he could join us," Jeannie suggested.

Jeannie arrived at work just in time for the meeting at 9.30 a.m. The prospective client was impressed with her architectural designs for his new building. Together with her CEO Jeannie left the conference room with a smile. The loot was inside, another new client. Jeannie had become a great asset to the firm. Her CEOs showed their appreciation by giving her a pay raise.

In her office she dialled immediately Steve's number at Bryant Street to tell him the great news and to invite him for lunch with her and Irene.

"Oh, Babe I am so proud of you, but in spite of that I have to turn down your lunch invitation. Mike and I have an appointment with Olsen at two o'clock and believe it or not, Mike has promised me he would pay for our lunch for a change, so if I joined you two Mike would be there as well. I presume that Irene wants to talk about something concerning Mike. I will see you probably tonight, then you can fill me in. I have to go now Mike is waiting, bye for now, my love." Steve sounded as though he hated to have to end their call.

Jeannie was very anxious to know what Irene wanted to talk to her and Steve about so eagerly. She couldn't concentrate as her head was now in a slight turmoil wondering if it was about Mike. Time passed too slowly for Jeannie. She made sure that she was already at the bistro by 1:45pm. Finally she saw Irene appear.

Seeing Jeannie, Irene walked towards her to sit down and sighed deeply. "Irene I have ordered a chicken sandwich with salad and coffee. What do you want to eat or drink?" Jeannie inquired, hiding her curiosity as best she could.

"I only want coffee with a lot of cream," Irene answered in a nervous tone.

It was obvious that Irene was very nervous, tapping on the table with her fingers and tapping with her right foot on the floor.

"Come on, Irene speak up. What do you want to see me about? Don't keep me in suspense any longer." Jeannie spoke with a slight impatience.

"OK I think you remember that Mike asked me to marry him two years ago. First I was happy with him, but when we were working together on a burglary/homicide case I realized how stubborn in my eyes he was and I wasn't prepared to give up my freedom to do only what Mike wanted, so we split up. We were both hurt . After half a year we started to date again and I noticed how I had missed Mike's company and being part of a family, you and Steve besides Mike. Now I want to ask Mike to marry me in an original way. I would like you and Steve to help me. I want to minimalize the chance for him to say no," Irene explained.

"Irene, I don't know what to say. I am stunned but the longer I think about having you as my second mom the more I like the idea. Besides I couldn't think of a better partner for Mike than you next to my mom. And suppose Steve and I moved further away I know he would be well taken care of," Jeannie replied with a smile

"Is there a chance that you two might move out of the state?" Irene inquired in a surprised tone.

"No, but never say never. I have a well-paid and interesting job at the moment. Regarding the awards I have won for my latest designs for environmental city buildings, I have received a job offer from the mayor's office of Washington DC. Even Steve doesn't know about it yet. I probably won't tell him because I like living in San Francisco too much anyway. Do you have any ideas already of where to propose?" Jeannie asked.

"No, the only thing I know for sure is that the place for my proposal has to be his favorite place," Irene answered, looking at Jeannie for help.

"Then you must propose to him at The Stick during the break of a 49ers game. I will talk to Steve about it and then we three will devise a plan. I will contact you as soon as possible regarding a plan. I know Steve will help us come up with a fool proof one," Jeannie beamed.

After they had finished lunch Jeannie returned to her office. She placed another call to Steve's line but it was answered by Bill Tanner. She left a message for Steve to call when he returned. It was a little over two hoursbefore he returned and got the message from Bill. Mike lingered by Steve's desk as Steve returned the call.

"Hey, Jeannie, Bill told me you called," Steve greeted her with a smile when she answered her extension.

Jeannie could hear Mike's voice as he was close by Steve. She decided now wasn't the time to go into what Irene wanted. She hoped Steve would forgive a white lie.

"I've got car trouble again could you please pick me up after work?" Jeannie inquired in a hopeful tone.

"Sure I'll be there about five, if Mike agrees to let me go that is." Steve shot Mike a teasing glance.

"Smiley, what's going on that concerns me?" Mike inquired.

"Jeannie's car broke down for the third time in two weeks. She needs a ride; I told her it'd be my pleasure to pick her up if her dad lets me go," Steve answered with a smile.

"If it wasn't my own daughter, I would be offended. If your schedule allows it you two are together 24/7 without thinking about my needs. Such as watching a 49ers game together for a change. Before you two were a couple, we watched a game just you and me or the three of us," Mike retorted half teasing and half serious.

"Scouts honor, the next two games I'll keep you company, daddy," Steve said with a grin.

"Go, don't keep my daughter waiting, but will you remind her of the fact that she promised me that she wanted to cook something special tonight," Mike answered with a slight brusqueness in his voice.

Waiting for Steve, Jeannie realised she was very uptight. When he stopped in front of her, she jumped into his car. "Hi, Babe, listen carefully, don't get mad at me. My car is just fine, but I couldn't tell you the real reason of my call with Mike near-by," Jeannie blurted out in explanation.

"Then don't keep me in suspense any longer," Steve suggested, calming Jeannie's fear he would be angry.

"Irene wants to propose to Mike in a special way at a special place. That was what she wanted to discuss with us. I told her I would talk to you about it and get back with her. My first idea was possibly during the break of a 49ers game at The Stick." Jeannie watched Steve's face for his reaction to her idea.

"Jeannie, that's a good idea. I believe the 49ers have planned something special for one particular game, to thank their fans for their support in good and bad days. They also want to show off their cheerleaders, who have won the national cheerleader championship. We'll go to Candlestick Park and see what we can arrange. I met the owner when his wife somehow lost control of her car and drove into the bay." Steve gave Jeannie a half explanation; she gave him a look that told him she knew he wasn't telling something.

"What aren't you telling me, Steve? Don't tell me you went in after her," Jeannie inquired with a no nonsense tone and saw him hesitate. "Steve?"

"Okay, yes I did. babe, she and her daughter would have drowned by time a rescue squad could have arrived. I had no choice really, Mike and I had been on patrol in the area and saw her car as it headed that way and followed. I guess what really told us there was a problem was the look of panic on her face. Anyway, after I got them both to the surface and they were being checked by paramedics, Devitt drove up with her husband. We found out he was Owen Jeffries when he tried to thank Mike for saving his wife and daughter.

Mike informed him I was the one that did the rescue. He told me if he could do anything for me at all in the future to just name it. Now we can use his help in this particular matter, don't you think?" Steve hoped that would appease Jeannie and saw her nod with a smile.

"Yes, we could. Why wasn't I told about this rescue of yours though? Why did you and Mike keep it from me?" Jeannie couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"Jeannie, we didn't want to worry you and it was no big deal really. It all ended okay, honest. I wouldn't have told you now except that you'd be asking me how I know him and all later. It's over, babe, his wife and daughter are alive and doing good and so are we," Steve assured her with a smile.

When they arrived at Candlestick, Steve asked at the information desk if they could possibly talk with Mr. Jeffries.

"I will call him please wait," the information clerk informed them with a smile.

"Miss, if you speak to him just tell him it's Steven Keller," Steve informed her in a polite tone.

Owen Jeffries answered his phone after the second ring. The information clerk informed him of his visitor; when he heard Steve's name that was all he needed to hear. "Please bring him in immediately," Owen Jeffries announced in a cheerful voice. Before long Steve and Jeannie entered his office and were greeted with a warm smile and handshake. "Steve, it is good to see you again. And is this beautiful young lady your wife?"

"Her name is Jeannie Stone, she is my fiancée. Our wedding is scheduled for next year," Steve informed him with a broad smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Stone. You couldn't get a better guy. I am sure you know that though." Owen Jeffries spoke with genuine praise and saw Jeannie nod, smiling. "What can I do for you two?"

Steve explained everything and about needing some help with the surprise. They talked a while and Mr Jeffries checked the schedule so they'd know what date they should prepare for. "We have planned the extra activities for our fans on December ninth at the beginning of the game against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, and during the break. We are looking for singers, dancers, magicians and one fan will be the center of attention. Jeannie I'll arrange

that your father will be that particular person," Jeffries told her.

"Jeannie is a wonderful singer and I am not just saying that because of being engaged to her. Maybe she could do something with this show your organization is going to put on," Steve suggested.

"I know you'd never mislead me on that, Steve, so how about it, Jeannie? We could have you sing the National Anthem and help in the half time show as well," Owen Jeffries suggested.

"Okay, sure, but don't you want a professional to do the Anthem?" Jeannie asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"It is a fan appreciation day, so what better person to sing it that day than a talented fan such as yourself?" Owen Jeffries smiled and Jeannie finally nodded. "Good, that's settled."

"Owen we'll talk with the lady who will propose. Once we know what she thinks, we'll contact you so you can arrange everything," Steve suggested as he and Jeannie stood.

"OK, Steve. I am glad I can at least do some small favor for you. After what you did for me, I will be in your debt the rest of my life. I can never thank you enough for saving the two most precious people in my life." Jeffries's voice was a bit emotional at the memory.

Steve blushed slightly from Owen's remarks. Jeannie looked proudly at him and that made him feel even shyer.

"Come on, babe we'll go to Irene to fill her in, so we can plan what wewant to do and who is doing what. Thanks again, Owen; we'll call soon," Steve promised before they left.

As they arrived at Irene's condominium it looked like she had expected them. "I presume you have talked to Steve seeing as you both here. Steve, what are you thinking? Is it a silly idea?" Irene knew that, other than Jeannie, Steve would be the one that would know Mike best.

"No, Irene Jeannie and I know exactly the date and place where it will be happening. We only need to sort out the little details – who does what and when. Then I call the 49ers owner and get the wheels set in motion. We've already spoken with him and there is a special show for fan appreciation on December 9th. Owen has said Jeannie could sing during the half time and he planned to make one fan be the centre of attention then. He told us he would arrange that to be Mike. You could propose to him then," Steve suggested.

"Yes, he told us there would be also magicians used during the half time show and Owen might could arrange something with you and the magician where you could propose with real magic, Irene. Steve will head the operation with the 49ers owner Owen Jeffries on making sure Mike is in attendance and get him to the place Owen wants him for your proposal," Jeannie explained and saw Irene nod her approval.

They talked a bit longer and before they knew it they realized it was seven and Jeannie knew she was late for the special dinner she had promised Mike.

"We'd better get you home before Mike puts an APB out on us. Irene we'll keep in touch. Don't worry I think this is a fantastic idea, we've got a month to make it work," Steve smiled

"Thank you both. I appreciate the help. I'll be speaking with you soon," Irene responded as she saw them out. "Enjoy the dinner."

Steve and Jeannie waved as they got to the car. Steve helped her in from his side. They headed to De Haro Street immediately and found Mike waiting. He didn't hide his irritation very well as they walked in.

"And what have you two been doing. Jeannie you have promised me you would cook for us, but of course Smiley has priority." Mike spoke without any teasing in his voice.

"Mike are you jealous? You don't have to be, we're late because her car troubles were far more complicated than we expected. I realize I am not welcome at this moment, so I'll kiss my Jeannie goodbye and get going. She's still got time to prepare a delicious meal for you and herself. Jeannie, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Since Mike has that early breakfast meeting, I'll drive you to work," Steve informed both of them, then left.

The next morning, true to his word, Steve was there to pick Jeannie up. He explained to her on their way about his phone call with Owen Jeffries and what details Owen had come up with for Jeannie and Irene.

"Mr. Steven Keller, did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" Jeannie asked with a grin. "It's been hard imagining that you want to share your life with me. Sometimes I feel like pinching myself."

"I could say the same, Jeannie. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe you want me too. I'm a very lucky guy." Steve meant every word and she knew it. As they arrived at her job she gave him a kiss.

"Monday I'll surprise Mike with the tickets. The only thing we have to consider if he says yes is we probably will need to prepare a party with a few guests like the men at Homicide."

"I'll make sure there is champagne, cake and some snacks just in case," Jeannie promised.

Although Jeannie, Steve, Irene and all the men of homicide pretend as if everything was business as normal, Mike had the feeling something was going on. Jeannie and Steve seemed to be quite often nervous when he appeared suddenly. When Irene shows up at the squad room, the men looked rather curiously at him. Steve invited him for the game just the two of them and Mike felt happy about that as it was the first time in months. When Mike

asked Jeannie about why Steve now had planned an event just for the two of them, she explained she had to be in Los Angeles that day to give a lecture forher firm. Jeannie was also spending more time away from home and Mike knew she wasn't with Steve. She explained she had been exercising to be in better shape for her wedding. One day though Mike saw her in a skirt and saw her legs were bruised up. He asked out loud but almost to himself.

"What sort of exercises have you been doing? Both your legs are bruised all over!" Mike snapped with deep concern.

"Mike, it's not as bad as you think." Jeannie assured him but could see wheels spinning rapidly in his head.

Not long after, Steve arrived and before Jeannie could warn him Mike grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into the kitchen. Steve couldn't miss the fire in Mike's eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"Buddy Boy, I hope you haven't hurt my Jean, her legs are bruised all over. She told me it was from exercising at the gym but for some reason I doubt her word this time. I think she's covering up something or for someone," Mike accused.

Steve walked angrily out of the house. Jeannie rushed downstairs to Steve before he could leave. They talked a bit, signaling each other that Mike had sensed something; they have to be careful. Mike regretted immediately what he had said to Steve. He knew Steve would never do anything to hurt his daughter. He knew Steve loved her with every fiber of his body and heart and soul.

"Jeannie, I'll drive away as though still angry and you act like you're crying and go to your room as though we've had words. We'll talk later," Steve suggested.

Mike saw Jeannie fly into the house and sounded as though she were crying as she headed to her room. He felt worse than ever and regretted his words to Steve even more. He went to try to talk to her but she wouldn't look at him.

"Sweetheart I'll call Steve straight away to apologize. I was way out of line. I have hurt you and buddy boy tremendously. Please forgive me." Mike sounded like he was almost pleading.

"I'll only forgive you after you talk to Steve and if he says it's okay," Jeannie snapped with anger and upset in her voice.

Mike finally got Steve to answer the phone after he'd tried to call four times. Steve could tell Mike felt bad for his words to him.

"Son, thousand times sorry, I know better. I was very wrong to even think you could hurt Jeannie. I know how much you love her. Please accept my apology." Mike spoke with deep regret. Steve was happy to accept.

Arranging everything and rehearsing was a time of great fun. Soon though, the time for serious business had arrived. December ninth was the day the 49ers would go against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers or also known as 'Irene v Mike'. That morning Steve picked Jeannie up to bring her to the airport to fly to Los Angeles. At least that was what Mike thought; instead Steve took her to Candlestick to prepare for her performances.

"Sweetheart, head to toe, you will be awesome." Steve kissed Jeannie long and passionately.

"Thanks, honey I'll see you later," Jeannie responded.

When he drove back to Mike's, he saw Irene as she was about to leave, looking worried. He waved at her and gave her the thumbs up signal. Irene gave him a faint smile. Before long, Mike was ready to head to the game. As they got out of the car before they headed in to watch the game he spoke to Steve again of the words he regretted.

"Buddy Boy I want to apologize once more for thinking you would hurt Jeannie. Let us enjoy at last having more quality father-son time." Both men got emotional and hugged each other. "This should be a great day."

Steve thought I hope you will feel the same after this day is over, Mike. Meanwhile, Irene and Jeannie were extremely nervous. Jeannie hoped the right tones will come out of her throat and Irene wished the magic would work. Mike was beaming while he and Steve were taking a seat like the rest of the football fans.

"Welcome to Candlestick Park, 49ers and Buccaneers fans. I hope you will enjoy the game and especially the halftime show. Let us begin as usual with the National Anthem, this time sung by a fan. During the break she will sing and dance with our cheerleaders. I believe she has real talent. Give her a warm applause. Here is Jeannie Stone."

Then Jeannie's voice was heard in every corner of the stadium. Her voice sounded like an angel, clear but soft. The people were stunned. And the most flabbergasted was Mike. He looked with teary eyes at Steve and murmured, "Steve that is my daughter." Mike was choked up.

"Yes, Mike, that is my future wife. You wonder if I knew? Yes I knew," Steve admitted with a smile.

"Steve what comes next?"

"Just watch the game and go with the flow."

After two quarters it was time for the break. Most people head to the restroom or get something to drink or eat. This time the announcer asked the people to wait a second; he has a special announcement. "In a few minutes the show will start featuring Jeannie Stone, our great cheerleaders, the Magician Andy Warlock and a specially chosen fan. His name is Mike Stone. Let's give him some applause to encourage him to come down on the field. Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the show. 'You're The One That I Want' performed by Jeannie Stone and her dancers, our cheerleaders. Maestro; play."

Three spotlights followed Mike, who did not look amused. Thanks to Steve urging him, he finally went on the field. When he stood on the holy ground of the 49ers; that made Mike smile. In the middle of the field on a stage stood Jeannie and her dancers. They gave the show of their life.

"Mike isn't it amazing what power and strength can come out of such a small woman?" Steve's voice sounded proud. Just then, Owen Jeffries joined Steve and Mike on the field.

Then, when the show was almost over, the Magician lifted up a curtain, which let Jeannie disappear with the cheerleaders. The public could still hear her sing. "Magic, Magic on the field, behind the curtain, show us someone important behind the curtain," could be heard through Candlestick Park.

The curtain suddenly fell down and there was Irene holding a bouquet of white roses. She walked straight to Mike, looked him right in his blue eyes and spoke directly to him as though they were totally alone, as though there was no microphone there.

"Mike Stone you have become very important to me in the past year. I know now what it means to come home to your family. My heart tells me how much I love you and I believe you love me. Mike Stone will you marry me?" Irene asked with love and hope in her voice.

Mike looked Irene in the eye; there was no mistaken he was stunned. He didn't know what to say, even though he knew what he wanted. He saw his daughter kissing her guy, nodding yes at him. Her approval helped him form his words. Mike took the microphone from Irene's hands and spoke in front of the whole stadium.

"Yes, Irene I will marry you." Mike knew Helen would approve as much as Jeannie.

The public applauded very loudly and called for another song. Jeannie sang for the public, but especially for Steve, 'Hopelessly Devoted To You'.

After this song the game continued. When the final score was on the board the 49ers had beaten the Buccaneers 28 to 19. Now they had two reasons to celebrate afterwards

The End


End file.
